


the ravelled sleave of care

by possibilityleft



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Banter, F/F, First Princess Alliance, Intimacy, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: A meeting during the first Princess Alliance goes late in the night, much to the chagrin of Netossa and Spinnerella.
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	the ravelled sleave of care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkDash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkDash/gifts).



> Title from Shakespeare's Macbeth.

During the first Princess Alliance, Netossa and Spinnerella passed a lot of notes. It was their favorite thing to do when Micah and Angella were arguing over the details of some plan, which they often were, given their different approaches to battle. Of the two, Angella was the conservative one, and Micah the one to take more chances. Depending on his mood, sometimes Mercio would interrupt to ask them to reconsider diplomacy, saying that the kingdom of Salineas had no quarrel yet with Hordak, and whenever it got to that, Netossa and Spinnerella knew they'd be there long into the night.

No one usually asked for their opinions, but to be fair, they didn't offer. They were part of the Princess Alliance because Micah had seen their power and asked them to join. It wasn't that they didn't believe in the Rebellion, because they did. Mercio might be blind to the suffering in the other kingdoms sometimes, but Netossa and Spinnerella saw it. Hordak wasn't in Bright Moon yet, or Salineas, or the Kingdom of Snows, but he would be. But they were young, princesses by birth, sure, but inclined to leave the heavy decisions to their elders.

 _We can't be this boring when we're old,_ Netossa scribbled, then folded up the page and stuck it under Spinnerella's elbow, using the opportunity to take her girlfriend's arm.

Spinnerella waited until Micah started rubbing his face and then rescued the paper and read it. She stared at Netossa, trying for a moment to be stern, but unable to resist the smile.

 _Never!!_ she wrote, passing it back.

Eventually Peekablue started yawning and Angella folded up her wings crankily. Out the window there was only the velvet black of late night, and the distant light of the moonstone.

Finally someone suggested they break until morning. Spinnerella and Netossa didn't linger to say their goodbyes. They ended up in Netossa's room, tired but not willing to give up their alone time. Netossa lay back on her bed and tossed tiny nets up toward the ceiling, dissolving them before they hit the chandelier.

"I just wish somebody would make some decisions," she said to Spinnerella. Spinnerella was sitting next to her, brushing out her hair.

"You just want to destroy more robots," she responded. 

"You bet I do!" Netossa said. "Do you think they'll give me a bonus if I make it to 100?"

There was a piece of paper pinned to the wall with each of their individual counts. Netossa was up to 54, with Spinnerella barely trailing at 52.

"I think they should count us as a unit," Spinnerella said, her gaze twinkling. She leaned down and kissed Netossa, gently at first and then a little more firm. Netossa's hand fisted in the sheets as she leaned up into Spinnerella's touch.

"Me too," she said, "me too."

They'd been dating now for almost six months, brought together by the Alliance, and maybe Netossa should be grateful for the quiet times when they could just enjoy each other's company in the castle. There hadn't been anyone like Spinnerella in the little town where she had lived. There wasn't anyone like Spinnerella in all of Eternia. When they'd agreed to join the Princess Alliance, Angella had invited Netossa to stay in Bright Moon as long as they wanted. Netossa already knew she'd follow Spinnerella wherever she went.

The wild thing to her was that Spinny seemed to feel the same way, and it was still hard for Netossa to believe. She could throw magical nets, sure, but what kind of power was that compared to the power of the wind? Spinnerella had practically grown up here. She'd attended Princess Glimmer's baby blessing. Yeah, Netossa had elemental magic, but she never felt at home here.

Except when Spinnerella was around. She was always at home with her.

Spinnerella's hand cupped Netossa's cheek and she broke the kiss gently to turn away to yawn. Of course, this prompted Netossa's yawn as well.

"You wanna stay over tonight?" Netossa asked. Technically, they still had separate quarters, but most nights they stayed together. Netossa's rooms were closer to the meeting room, which sometimes was best, but other times, they liked to be further away.

"Scoot over," Spinnerella commanded, and Netossa made room for her. That was another benefit of staying at Bright Moon: big beds. They could cuddle if they wanted to, but there was room, which was good, because Spinnerella was a restless sleeper.

She probably should take the time to put on her pajamas, but she'd taken off her armor as soon as she walked into the room, tossing it towards her wardrobe, and she was comfortable enough. She nestled into the curve of Spinnerella's body, and soon the tension faded from them enough so they could sleep.

Tomorrow the Alliance would argue again, and make plans, and maybe Netossa would get to down a few more bots, or maybe Spinnerella would take the lead. They had to take these easy moments while they could, moments of joy in a free world becoming ever smaller.


End file.
